Painted Stars
by MaggslovesPerry
Summary: James saw Teddy and Victoire on the train, but how did they fall in love?
1. Chapter 2

The summer after I turned eleven my parents redid our cottage on the grounds that my sister Dominique and I simply couldn't share anymore. Dominique wasn't annoying or overbearing in any way except that A. she was my sister (younger by two years) and B. She prefered a messy room to my clean one. All in all, however, it is always nicer to have a room to yourself. My brother Louis (younger by three years) was a boy, and therefore had no grounds to sharing room unless it was with my father, who was intent on the master bedroom. My mother insisted that, as a lady, I would have to have my own room before I went to Hogwarts and, left with no other options, my father redid the upstairs, having it fit four rooms instead of three. I chose one of the smaller rooms with a view of the sea, and started painting it lavender that day.

I remember the first time I truly heard that he would be spending that summer with us. I was lying on my back, painting the dark ceiling with bright silver stars, when my mother came and hovered in the doorway.

"Ma chérie?"

I turned to look at her, at her silvery hair and smiled, "Yes Maman?"

"Do you remember Andromeda?"

I nodded, as I had visited her house a couple years before. With a start I remembered a bright haired boy who had peered at me from behind a doorstep.

"Her grandson is coming to stay here, okay?"

"For how long?"

"Two short weeks."

"Maman, why?"

"His grandmother is going to Germany, and thought he'd be happier here."

"In our house?"

"No, she asked all the Weasleys, and we said we could do it."

"Fine."

I continued to paint, though my mind was on this boy. Teddy Lupin. I had seen him several times before, but not very deeply. The only reason I knew his name was because I asked my father. His parents had died in the battle of Hogwarts, the day I was born a year later. My namesake.

He arrived only a short while later. I could see him from my window, making his way up the path. The lilacs were in bloom, their purples waving in the breeze from the ocean. His hair was dark, and sticking up in the back, like his godfather. He looked up as I was staring and I turned away and restacked my books.

Only a moment later, Maman was calling me and I walked lightly down the steps until I saw him in the kitchen. I paused a moment and smiled slightly toward him. Maman nodded approvingly.

"Your father will be home in a moment. He's just finishing, alright? Set the table?"

I nodded and hurried to do her bidding. I had always loved my mother's looks and been glad I got them. Dominique looked more like my father, with red hair, but we both had the slim body and bright eyes. Louis had brown eyes, but my mother's hair, cut short at the back of his neck.

Teddy Lupin was different. His eyes were bright blue, lighter than my mother's, with a dash of freckles across his nose. He kept running a hand through his hair as he perched on the stool like a great bird. His mouth was curving slightly, and his eyebrows were steep, making it look as though he were pondering something deliciously complicated. I was drawn to his quiet personality immediately.

My father arrived only a moment later, sweeping in and kissing Maman on the cheek, then running upstairs to get Dominique and Louis. I helped Maman put the food on the great table, and Teddy sat down, looking uncomfortable.

"So." I said, as Maman rushed to get the salad. "Do you like the ocean?"

He licked his lips slightly, "yeah." His voice was light, and it seemed to smile too. "It's wonderful!"

I nodded in agreement. I had always felt lucky to be living in Shell Cottage. But before we can say anything else, Papa was downstairs again, dangling Louis from his back, one hand on Dominique.

We all settled down and began to eat. Maman's cold soup was wonderful, and I finished off a bit of salad too. Teddy ate a trace of soup, and picked at a salad.

"May I show Teddy around and skip cleanup tonight?" I asked, knowing his problem.

Maman and Papa exchanged a look, then nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. We walked past the flower bushes and almost to the main road. Then, turning right, I sat down in the bushes. He followed and settled down too, looking wary. Then, I reach behind me and search with my fingertips until I find one.

"Strawberry?"

He shot me a lopsided grin and nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

Enjoy!

Teddy fit into our family well. Though he slept on the couch, he ran to Dominique's room to wake her up every morning and they went and walked through the forest. He read to Louis, old tales from Beedle the Bard and so many others. And in the evenings, we went swimming and basked on the sand while the sun set. He took more time is stopping and looking than anyone I had ever met. It was such that, a week through his time, he saw the elf's grave in the garden.

"Who's that for?" He bent down, brushing the dirt off his knee caps.

"An elf." I said proudly, showing him.

"Yes, but who's Dobby?"

"An elf!"

Teddy chuckled, and I watched the corners of his mouth.

"How do you think he died?" I asked seriously after a moment.

"In the war, probably." Teddy said wisely.

"My uncle died in the war." I told him.

"My parents did too."

"I knew that."

We sat in silence, pondering the stone before us. "Do you think we should ask?"

He bit his lower lip, "no. Maybe it will make your parents sad."

"Oh."

That night, I couldn't help but think about the elf, and how he had been killed. I wondered whether dying hurt. Did Dobby cry? And why had he been buried here? Finally, I stood up and watched out my window as a yellow light bobbed along the path outside. My heart skipped. It was Teddy. I rushed over to Dominique's room and told her what was happening. We had never snuck out at night before.

We slipped outside and hopped along the cold stones that made up the path. Teddy was sitting down next to the grave. Dominique and I stood over him, seeing that his eyes were closed. He reached up a hand and took Dominique over to sit next to him. I followed, and we all sat there, eyes closed, in front of the grave of that elf.

Eventually, Dominique's rustling stopped, and I learned to sit and be quiet. I tried to feel for this elf that I didn't know. I thought about the war. Why had it happened. It was so cruel of them to kill a nice elf.

Finally, I was left with no noise but the ocean, and these thoughts of how cruel war could be. I opened up and felt it all, leaving me with a hollow heart. I don't know how long I stayed awake, but when I woke up, Teddy was standing over me. It was almost dawn. He grabbed my hand, and led me back to the house. I curled up in my bed and slept for a long while. When I woke again, I came downstairs to find that Teddy was alone on the couch in the mid-afternoon.

"What were we doing last night?" I whispered to him.

He opened his eyes, "sitting vigil."

I nodded, and wondered vaguely how this boy could be only two years older than I, but somehow so adult-like. His hair was dark brown in the light, leaving me wondering again. His hair had been jet black the night before. When I asked, he said he was a metamorphmagus.

That night, when I looked in my dictionary, I didn't believe the definition.

_A witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, rather than requiring Polyjuice Potion or a spell like the rest of the wizarding population. They are extremely rare. _

For a moment I just stared at it. How could he change his appearance? It meant that he could look however her wanted, but… He could look however I wanted too. Immediately I started leafing through a notebook and pulling out one of my sketches of a character from an old tale of magic. A dark boy, with great sweeping hair colored like shadows that stuck up in the front with a great cowlic. A boy with large deep eyes, the color of the sky reflected in a pond in midsummer. The most beautiful boy I had ever seen. I stared at the drawing, then laughed. Teddy wasn't my lover anyway, he was just a friend, anyway. He was older, and, not like this boy at all. I shrugged and crumpled the paper up. I pushed open the window and let the ball drop into the night.

I didn't think of it again until years later.


	3. Chapter 3

After those two weeks, I didn't see him until I went to Hogwarts. I joined Gryffindor, giving my family pride, and saw him at the table, with all his Third Year friends. He smiled down at me and clapped slightly in my direction. I grinned back, but it was apparent after that that he didn't want the association. It was fine for both of us. Thus, I turned and cast myself truly into the legends of Hogwarts. I immediately hit it off with Vivian Switt, a girl in my dorm, with bright green eyes and a contagious smile. We had matching blond hair, and got a reputation of the twin blondes who never left each other's side.

Vivian and I took all the same classes, and I loved her dearly through all of our first year. When the year was finished, we separated, but sent each other loads of mail that summer. In this way, we passed our years until my third year, when Teddy was going to stay with us for Christmas Break.

"Wait, so he's staying with you?" Vivian had had a crush on Teddy since the first moment.

"Yeah, like he did before I came here."

"He did? What's he like?"

"I dunno, we did some weird things." I suddenly remembered our late night vigil for that elf Dobby.

"Like?" Vivian pulled her hair up into a ponytail and helped herself to an orange. We were in the great hall, which was still like a vision. I could see Teddy up the table, his head down, looking at his food. All his friends were laughing and talking around him.

"Like, I dunno. I don't really remember."

Vivian laughed, "okay. Right. Whatever."

"I'm telling the truth!" I protested, as Pr. Longbottom indicated that I should head to my class.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

She grinned.

Though Vivian was so excited for news of Teddy Lupin, there wasn't much to say. I felt like I had known him when I was young, but now we were different people, and the spreads between fifteen and thirteen were much greater than thirteen and eleven, especially for boys and girls.

That Christmas, he spoke mostly to Dominique, who was a new Hogwarts student, and to Louis, who longed to go. We nodded whenever we saw each other, but only spoke once other than greeting.

He was sitting alone on the beach. I sat down and turned to look at him, "I haven't seen much of you."

He nodded, "I know. I'm sorry if you expected more."

I shrugged, "I didn't really. I guessed it. Hogwarts is different from… here."

He looked up at me, and I noticed that his eyes were blue today. "Do you ever think that… I don't know. People are watching us?"

"From where?"

He gestured wordlessly out toward the horizon line.

"Heaven?"

Teddy dropped his eyes, and wiped them. "Like my parents. They left so soon." His voice broke.

I nodded. "Yes, I do. Like Dobby. Where is he now?"

"I wish, sometimes, I knew. And I wish I could visit." He turned away and I stood.

"It's okay, Teddy."

Vivian found out much from this conversation. "So he thinks about death? Oh, the sad orphaned boy, stuck in his surroundings. The ultimate hero. Like Harry Potter."

"And Voldemort." I reminded her.

"You're so ruining my vibe here."

I just grinned and turned back to my homework.

"He seems just, so deep and wonderful." She sighed. "As if he might ever like me…" She started drawing circles with her quill, watching his silhouette across the common room.

"Careful you don't drool on your potions essay." I snorted.

She laughed and whacked me on the back, "I'll watch out, thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, he passed us in the hall and spun around to join our direction, shoving forward to walk in between us.

"Vivian, right?" He was a good head taller than both of us.

She nodded, and I clutched my heart behind his back. She glared, then ran a hand through her hair.

"And Victoire…" He flashed me a quick smiled. "I have a question."

He whispered something into her ear and spun away through the halls.

She told me that night, alone in our dorm.

"We need to steal Pr. Sotheby's Defence book for him. He can't do it because the professors are watching him."

"What? And what, may I ask, do we do if we get caught?"

She shrugged, "figure it out. How can we say no?"

I groaned, but she was already a lost case.

* * *

A week later, I was fifty feet up in the air, suspended by her charm. I swiveled around to look at her and she gave me a thumbs up. I air-swam towards Sotheby's study, and pushed in through the window. There was the Defence book, green and small on his desk. I grabbed it and waited for Teddy's accomplice Clay's signal. A moment later it came, and, my heart pounding, I pushed open the door and ran across the hallway to a hidden tapestry. Sweeping it aside, I hid for five minutes, my heart dying repeatedly as footsteps echoed down the corridor. Finally, Teddy pulled the tapestry back and helped me out.

"Thank you, Victoire." He took the book and headed in the other direction.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and turned into Vivian, who had been coming up behind me. "God, that was breathtaking." She grinned and wiped the sweat from my upper lip.

"Yeah, really fun." I muttered.

Keeping away from Teddy from then on was my main intent, as stealing a book was as far as I would go for a friend. But Vivian was involved with several more of his schemes, as I found out one night when she emerged from the common room one night at three in the morning.

"What have you been doing?" I asked, pulling the covers up to my chin as a cold draft came up the stairs. She was soaking wet. I dropped the covers and hurried to help her out of her coat. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "We were in the forbidden forest. Teddy... he… centaurs…" She started to laugh.

I sighed and straightened my nightdress, "you're crazy. So crazy."

She giggled hysterically as I pushed her into her sleep clothes and then into bed. She was asleep as her head hit the pillow. Sighing, I went about mopping up the water from the melted snow and shoving her clothes into a load of laundry. When I turned around, I saw an owl at the window and let it in.

The letter was addressed to me. I tore it open.

_Victoire, _

_I hope Vivian is okay, she got pretty snowy. Sorry for stealing her, but we don't need her anymore. She's good now. We don't need her to get in trouble. Wish her the best from us. _

_Tell her the Raven said goodbye. She'll understand. Sorry for the haziness. Maybe she can explain. _

_Teddy. _

The next day I stayed in the common room with Vivian as she cried and wiped her eyes on her covers. She cursed him many times, but when we emerged for dinner, she was over it. Within a week she was back to the old Vivian. And we were both glad to have her back.


	5. Chapter 5

All Rights go to the fabulous J.K. Rowling! I own nothing.

It wasn't until the summer before my fourth year that I spent the whole summer at Shell Cottage. The days were long and heated; the night's worse. I spent the majority of my time in the shade of the house, the ocean, or a cool bath.

It was one night that I was looking out the window at the moon, something that I'm not accustomed to. I wasn't usually sentimental, but there was something in that night. I would call it magic, but that word is now overused by wizards. I saw something flickering down in the garden. It reminded me so suddenly of that night with Teddy, when we sat vigil.

"Hello?" I called out.

And there he was. Teddy was standing in the ripples of heat from the parched plants. I breathed in deeply and the salt cleared my throat.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?"

He looked down, casting a shadow onto his face. "I'm here for the ocean." This was a lie, we both knew it. So I turned and sat back down on my bed. A moment later a stone sailed through my open window, landing in my pocket. I had to admit, it was splendid magic.

"What?" I asked crossly.

He was suddenly right next to my face, his eyes bright and green. New, I noticed, then forced myself not to. I channeled Vivian.

"What do you want? Honestly…"

"I'm just… restless. And I thought of coming here. To be here."

I turned to look in at my room.

"Where would we go?"

"Forward. Onward. The night is the best part of life."

"Night?"

"Covered. Secret. Adventurous. Dark." These might also describe his smile.

The heat was unbearable, pressing in on us. I swept my blonde hair out of my face, still looking at my room.

"Fine. Once. Not again, you promise?" Both of us knew that the promise wouldn't matter.

I could hear his smile."I don't promise. Because I'll have to break it. Vivian was the same."

I rounded to look at him. "Vivian! Why did you do that to her!"

"I didn't. She did that to herself. You wouldn't understand, Victoire. You're just…"

"Just what?! Just sane! Just normal! Just happy! You. are. crazy. Teddy. Lupin."

"I know." He looked down again, and I tilted his head up, feeling bad for my harsh words. "I will still go out tonight."

He lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "How do I get out though, how did you get up here?"

"I flew." He winked and I groaned audibly.

"No charisma, just Teddy, okay?"

He sighed, "fine. You got me."

I smiled, then covered my mouth with a hand. "How am I supposed to go down?"

He reached out a hand, "come with me?"

I took it, breathed in, and leaned my weight on him. Slowly, he guided me down the bushes that climbed up the side of our house. I took another deep breath as we reached the ground, and let go of his hand immediately. He shot me a look, changing his eyes to deep brown. I rolled mine and he took my hand again. My heart beating really fast, I followed him through the garden, listening to the ocean. He turned around to look at me again, and a faint smile traced the corner of his face, one that I could barely see from the light of the moon. His hair was falling down in his face, covering his dark eyebrows. The air somehow felt electric, like a storm was about to break, but I couldn't see any clouds.

Teddy was still walking ahead of me, and we stood at the end of the garden. For a moment I stared back toward the house, but then I needed to leave. It wasn't just the air that was suffocating. And then, for just a moment, I saw Dominique, sleeping, happily, unaware that her older sister was sneaking away for the night, with the delicious Teddy Lupin.

Was it even fair to call Teddy beautiful? He didn't choose to make himself ugly, but, I could see him through all the fake looks. All of his looks were fake, but maybe he'd find one that fit him. And yes, he was beautiful. He had to be. His voice, and his wink, and the way he walked… He was delicious. No other way to put it. I didn't love him. I couldn't. Because it was unfair to Vivian, who had fallen so deeply, and pulled out so fast. He just… captured me, though. And Vivian didn't like him anymore, so I could quietly look. He was wonderful. A beast of intelligence and a fiery vixen who cowered behind his dark hair. He was magnificent, truly he was. And I needed this night to prove myself wrong. That I wouldn't love him. I had to find reasons not to.

And so, as I walked behind him, clutching his smooth palm, I convinced myself that this night would be awful. It had to be. Oh how foolish a girl can be.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yayyy! ALL RIGHTS GO ELSEWHERE! J.K. Rowling and the god of writing and such..._

We walked for a long time in silence. I stared forcefully up at the night, determined to look anywhere but him. Him. Capital. He was the only one who made a lasting impression. It wasn't even love, or lust or happiness. Just, emotion. He made a bile rise in my throat so that I couldn't talk. He was an adventure. Every piece of him. And I was caught.

Finally, he turned around and I had to look. His hair was still falling over his forehead, his eyes were still dark. I stared into them, as solidly as I could. I wouldn't succumb to this boy's pressure. The corner of his mouth twitched, and he pulled me through to the center of the dirt road we walked on. He was sixteen. I was fourteen, and he was a good head taller. I knew that wasn't his choice. He just let himself grow at whatever pace.

He pulled out his wand, a slender black thing and muttered an incantation. Within a moment, two broomsticks came out of the night. He motioned to one and it flew straight to his hand. I took the other and he kicked off, beckoning. I flew up into the night, feeling the wind on my heated face. The air was cooler up above, and he sped through it, shouting for me to follow him. We flew for a long while, until I whooped loud enough for him to hear, and he turned to grin at me, slowing up so that we could fly next to each other.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

His dark eyes sparkled slightly. "Wouldn't you like to know, mademoiselle."

I groaned, and he turned abruptly and started descending. I could see the lights that made up London, a mesh of people that I couldn't place. I saw no roads, no squares. Instead, all I could see was a constellation of the life in England. On the other hand, Teddy seemed to know exactly where to go.

He led me down and down until we were in front of a familiar place.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" I raised my eyebrows. He just shook his head and took my hand again, leading me through the dark pub and to the back. I waited for him to tap the brick as he configured our brooms with his dark wand. I hadn't brought mine, as I didn't sleep with it on me. For a moment I felt embarrassed of the dark dress that I slept in, but he hadn't so much as glanced at my clothes a second time.

We walked slowly through Diagon Alley, in complete silence, until we reached the end of the streets, something I hadn't known possible. Slowly, the streets widened and turned into houses and buildings filled with flats. I still didn't know where he was taking me. Instead, I watched the quiet town, the small shops and houses surrounding us. Finally, the road continued to widen out until it wasn't so much of a road but a field. There, he grabbed my hand again and pulled me through the knee-high grasses until we reached a tiny pond. Without hesitating, he pulled his grey shirt off and dove into the water. I followed a little more waringly. The water was cool and fresh, somehow purer than the ocean, richer than the rivers. I took deep breaths above and moved through the dark water until I felt my heart would burst. Finally, he beckoned to me and I joined him, our legs in the water, sitting at the edge.

"The pond." He told me. "It was a cauldron once. A young boy, he didn't know what he was doing, and he found his mother's wand. He sunk it into the ground, and made it huge.

"We're swimming in a cauldron?" I scoffed.

"Yeah. But. It always empties, and it never gets dirt in it. The boy, he didn't know what he was doing, but the water never stops being fresh. It's just pure rain."

"A rain-pond?"

He nodded, "I've always liked it better than other places, at least to swim."

"You've never drunk the water?"

He shook his head, and giddy with the night, I stepped forward and cupped my hand, scooping some of the rain up and turned to him, bringing my hand to my lips.

It tasted clear, like the rain was really tears from those stars that were reflected above me. Sweet. Fresh. I scoffed at those who said that water had no taste, no this was taste. This was the only true taste. All others were just to try and imitate this. This was purer than fresh honey, more complicated than a three course meal. I wanted to drink all the water this pond had to offer, but after only one sip, it had drawn the heat out of my parched tongue and mouth. It had tamed the colossus of thirst that had been bothering me all of my life.

I turned and made Teddy drink it as well and, drunk on rain, we sat by the pond.

"You know." He said lazily after a long while. "They say water is to taste as silence is to ears."

I turned to look at him. "I never want to hear noise again."


	7. Chapter 7

**So the person in charge of my docs closed them so I haven't been able to update! Sorry for such a long wait...**

I don't remember how I returned to Shell Cottage that night, only that I needed to visit the Rain Pond again. I dreamed of Teddy returning for the rest of the month, but he never did. I could taste the rain in everything I tasted that enticed me with it's flavor. Even cake was only a lesser version of rain. When I returned to Hogwarts for my fourth year, I didn't tell Vivian about the pond. I wanted it to be our secret. But Teddy didn't so much as glance at me. He was in his sixth year now, impartial to us. I didn't mind, as just the memories of that night were enough to live off of.

Halfway through the year, Vivian was waiting up in our dormitory, holding a small flask and a note. I raised my eyebrows and she handed it to me. The note was still sealed.

I tore it open and read the few word gathered in black ink.

_It doesn't ice over in the winter_

I knew what was in the flask, but didn't open it yet. Instead, I stared at the letter, realizing how much I liked it. I liked how he hadn't put a period on the end, as though there was room for more words. He was choosing not to put a period, but to leave me silence as well. Silence and water. It was all I needed in life.

Slowly, I opened the flask and took a small sip. It was even better than before; crisper. It was like the rain from the summer, but with snow in it, adding a nip at the end that excited your stomach. I sighed in relief, and realized that Vivian was still there.

I didn't even need her to ask.

"It's water."

"Right." She laughed.

"Really and truly, watch!"

I poured a little into a cup and showed her that it was clear. "Oh." She turned to fold a jumper. "Why are you getting water?"

"It's from my favorite place to drink. Like a Christmas present."

"But it isn't Christmas."

"I know, stupid. That's why I said like."

She turned to me and smiled. "Why now and not another time?"

I shrugged.

Two weeks later, in Potions, Vivian nudged me and I noticed a potion brewing behind Professor Grubark's desk. I hurried to get ingredients and took a closer look. The potion was very attractive, with a pearly look and steam rising in spirals. I bent over it and smelled, then jerked back and rushed back to my seat.

"What is it?" Vivian whispered.

"I dunno. Look it up. Spirals of steam, pearly sheen look."

She divulged immediately to her book and started leafing through it, paying to attention to her Bloodroot antidote, which bubbled blue and thick behind her. I turned it off and turned back to mine, sighing at it's profound green color. Vivian was better at potions, as the book told me that it should now be azure.

Finally, she whispered the definition rapid fire to me. "Amortentia is the most powerfulLove Potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. The potion often gives off three smells, which induce wild feelings of desire from the overseer."

It took me the rest of class to figure out which things I smelled, as I watched my determinedly green potion stay green.

The first was the most obvious; the spiny leather of old books. This was not unexpected, as I loved the library most.

The second was the clear smell of the rain pond, which reminded me of the flask hidden under my bed. I had still saved half of the water, and had no desire to finish it unless I had an awful day. This didn't surprise me either, as I still dreamt about the pond most nights.

The third I didn't recognise until a couple minutes before the class ended. It was rich and smoky, like dark wood and a deep forest. It smelled vaguely like moss and sweat, with the rich hue of ginger and bergamot. I was proud to have figured all of this out, but I didn't recognise who it came from, though I suppose I should've known, because, the next time I drank some of the clear water, it was interlaced, intoxicating, on the note and the little flask.

Yes, my third desire, the smell of deep forest and ginger, was that of the orphaned boy who had visited me those years ago.

My third desire was the smell of Teddy Lupin.


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" Enjoy!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" That summer I spent two nights with the Potter family. Ginny and Harry were kind enough to me, and I liked their children. James was old enough to have a halfway decent conversation with, though Lily was the funnest. Albus already was like his father, serious, and for that reason he was hard to talk to. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" But it was the conversation I had with Ginny that I will remember. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "So, how do you like Hogwarts?" She was sitting at her counter. I took a seat next to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "It's fine. The classes are good. Were you in Harry's year?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "No, he was above me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "So you guys hit it off right away?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" She must have caught something in my tone because she gave me a funny look. "Are you having boy trouble?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" I laughed, then put my head down on the counter. "Yes." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "Well you know, the only thing that worked for me was dating other guys. Opening my world up and forgetting about Harry for a little while." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" Harry came striding into the room, "my name…?" He leaned over and kissed Ginny on the nose. She scrunched her nose up like it tickled and patted the seat next to her. Harry ignored it and turned to the sink to pour himself some water. Watching them made me sad and happy at the same time. Depressive euphoria. I was crazy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "Victoire is having boy problems…" Ginny smiled sympathetically over at me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "Oh, I'm excellent at solving boy problems!" Harry settled down on the other side of Ginny, a large glass of water in his hand. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" I laughed as Ginny shook her head, unable to hide her smile. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "Who's the guy?" He asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "She's not telling you!" Ginny gasped. "You would tell this boy in question, wouldn't you?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "Absolutely not," Harry flashed me a grin filled with mischief. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" About an hour later, I went to bed, still thinking about Ginny's advice. I hadn't really looked at other boys since… well, the rain pond. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" So, as I went back to school for my fifth year and Teddy's last, I resolved that I wouldn't like him. /span/p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" Immediately, Vivian, who had been doing this for years, found us a double date at the first Hogsmeade weekend, giving me time to get to know this boy I was going with. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" He was cute, with brown hair cut short and sticking up in the front. Across his nose splayed a dash of freckles, just enough to make his face look pale. His eyes were deep and warm brown, all melty and such. I liked him well enough, though he was a Hufflepuff and I didn't get to see him very much. I only found out his name the day of our date, when I asked Vivian. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "You haven't found out?" She looked mortified. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "We haven't talked about it." I shrugged, adjusting my robes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "Stop it, you look gorgeous." She snapped, then turned back to the mirror. "His name is Sam, but he goes by Sammy. Sammy Mignon." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" I nodded. "And your date?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" She whipped around to stare at me again, causing me to shrug. "This was your idea." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "He's Erik Bryan. The quidditch player?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" I laughed. "The Erik Bryan, the Ravenclaw, who beat our Gryffindor team?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" She nodded, looking smug. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;""He's too hot for you, Viv." I said, pulling on the back of her robe. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;"She reached out and smacked me hard on the back. I winced, "you know I was joking… right?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;"Vivian smiled, "let's go, they'll be waiting by the front entrance."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;"We walked through the many corridors, until we reached the front doors, where Sammy and (oh my lord) Erik were waiting. Vivian's gaze dropped at Erik's dark hair that dropped down in the back. She was embarrassed by her secondhand robes and messy hair. I took her hand, squeezing to give her confidence. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;""Shall we walk?" Erik asked, his voice all dark and wonderful. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;""That sounds lovely." Vivian's voice was floating, giddy with her date. I smiled over at Sammy, who was looking daunted. At my encouragement, he took my hand, and I couldn't help but think of Teddy's smooth palm. Sammy's hand was calloused and rough. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;"We started down the Hogwarts drive, the four of us talking and laughing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;""Um… shall we just go and walk through the town then?" Sammy asked me. I turned to look at Erik and Vivian, then shrugged. "Okay." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;""That sounds lovely." Vivian was glittering, and Erik couldn't keep his eyes off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" Mostly, we walked around a lot, and I talked with Sammy, who was shy, but passionate about the outdoors. He told me about all the animals he had seen around the Hogwarts lake, and how he loved Herbology. He was cute, but also a little uninteresting. I was glad I got to meet him, though. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" That night, Vivian and I sat up in our dorm, talking about the day. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "Erik is wonderful." Vivian lay back on my bed while I sat and watched her, my knees drawn up to my chest. "Did you see his eyes?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" I had, crystallin and icy blue. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "Did he invite you out again?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "Yes." Vivian was still breathy. "We're going out the next Hogsmeade weekend too…" She suddenly sat up, coming out of her world. "What about you and Sammy?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" I shrugged, "no." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" She looked sad for me for a moment. "Did you like him?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "He was okay… but a little too shy for me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "Too shy… I'll ask Erik." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" I laughed, "you are too much." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: Arial; color: black;" "Oh, I know." She leaned back again, dreaming. "I know…" /span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the support! All right's go to J.K. Rowling!

Vivian managed to find me several more dates as the year progressed, though none of them made any impression until I met Raven Bello. He and I found each other without Vivian's pressings, as he was a Ravenclaw and I was in Divination with him.

It was a Friday, I remember because it was the last class of the day and I was excited to go and find Vivian immediately so that we could get some food and spend the night together.

I was sitting at the back of the room listening to Professor Greenerst ramble on about palm reading when a handsome dark haired boy ran into the classroom. He handed Pr. Greenerst a note and scanned the room for a seat, finding the one next to me. He waded through the crowd and sat down next to me, flashing me an even smile. I looked down at my hands and waited the lecture out.

"Now gaze at your partner's hand and tell them what you see."

I turned to look at the boy, who smirked and held his hand out. He had hands like Teddy, smooth and long, with thin fingers. I stared at his palm.

"Well, you have nice hands…" I bit my lip and glanced over at him. He was watching me, his dark eyes quiet.

"Anything about my future, sweetheart?" For a moment I was taken aback. Condescending, his voice was thick and smooth, like cream. I shook my head to clear it.

"Nope. I'm kind of focusing on the present right now." I muttered.

He took my hand in his, and studied it for a moment.

"I see you walking with me tomorrow. I see you being an awful kisser, and me forgiving you for it. I see us being together."

"Oh?"

He nodded, a dark smile on his lips. My chest fluttered.

"I don't even know your name."

"Raven."

"Victoire."

"See, now, tomorrow is a Quidditch game. I'm playing. So, afterwards, we can walk; Victoire."

"Class is over. Please write in detail about the palm of someone close to you."

Raven stood up and slung his green bag over his shoulder. I hurried down the ladder and to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Do you know a Raven?" I asked Vivian breathlessly.

"Raven Bello? That boy is heaven! Why?"

I smirked, "we're going out tomorrow."

Vivian slung her hair back, "so hot, but of course, Erik is better!"

"Believe what you want, princess." I shrugged. "He's mine."


	10. Chapter 10

All credits to others... thanks for your comments!

The next day, I walked down to the pitch with Vivian and we watched Raven and Erik play the Slytherin team. Both were Ravenclaws, though Raven played Chaser and Erik Keeper.

"They've got a good looking team." I muttered to Vivian, who laughed and nodded as Erik made a spectacular catch. He passed it forward, to a Ravenclaw player who was almost hit by a bludger. Raven flew forward and hit it out of the way, drawing cheers from the crowd. I clapped and turned to look at Vivian. We were giddy in this insight of love that had come upon us.

As soon as the game was over (Snitch caught by Ravenclaw) and the Ravenclaw players mobbed, we rushed down the stands to meet the players. Erik grabbed Vivian by the waist and kissed her hard on the lips. A loud cheer came from the crowd around us, though I noticed Professor Sotheby watching disdainfully. I turned around to look at Raven, and he took me by the hand.

"Shall we walk?" He muttered smoothly into my ear.

I nodded, "where?"

He grinned, "somewhere."

For a moment I was reminded of Teddy and how the rain-pond didn't freeze over. The lake here was frozen, so I paused. He had said somewhere too, but it was unfair to compare them. Teddy was a different breed, so evangelically perplexing, while Raven was just mysterious. They were similar in some ways though, exceedingly handsome, scornful, adventurous, dark. These were my kind of men.

"Are you okay?" Raven wanted to know, a frown crossing his face.

I nodded, and smiled as he led me down toward the lake. I didn't look back, but were I to, I would've seen the last person I expected watching my back.

We walked around the lake slowly, completely alone.

"Did you like the game?" He asked.

"It was wonderful. You won!"

"I had noticed."

I shoved him playfully. "Why are we walking?"

"So that we can talk. And I can explain some things."

"For example?"

"Me. This day. Love. Would you like me to elaborate?"

"On the first one, please." I smiled.

"Well, I was born in London, and came here as a First year. I've been here since. I joined the Quidditch team during my third year. I'm in my sixth now."

"Me too."

We were silent for a long while, just the sounds of our feet crunching on the wet ground. It was a beautiful day in early spring; just before it got warm.

"So explain to me why you wanted to talk today?" I asked him.

"Well, in light of my obvious victory, I wanted to get another one. You are quite attractive, Victoire."

I scoffed, and he took me by the shoulders. "I'm not joking though." It was quiet.

And then, without thinking about it, I leaned forward and met his parted lips with my own. I had kissed boys before, but this was different. He pulled me in, daunting with little jabs of his chin. He was wonderful. I leaned into him, feeling his warmth through his robes. His hair touched my forehead and I brushed it aside with my hand, looking into his dark eyes. Finally, we stopped and he touched his hand to my face.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked quietly.

I nodded.

After this we started going everywhere together. It wasn't like any other boyfriend I had had. We fought viciously, screaming and didn't speak, then made up and were together again. I hated him more than anyone, but I loved him too.

At the end of that year, I realized with a start, that Teddy was leaving. He wanted to become an Auror, and would make it too. I started looking at him again. He was so different. I still loved him. Was it possible to love Teddy and Raven? I made it possible.

And then, Teddy approached me one of the last days of school when I was sitting in the common room.

"Hey. So you and Raven, huh?"

I nodded, my voice choking.

"I'm leaving now." His voice made a strange noise. I told myself. This was not Teddy Lupin. This was not Teddy Lupin. "And I just wanted to tell you…"

No.

"And I know this is out of the blue, but…I live in the blue." He chuckled

No.

"Because I'm leaving I had to tell you…"

No.

"...That I love you…"

It was no use. I loved Raven, didn't I?

I loved Raven.

I loved Raven.

Teddy saw something on my face, because he nodded painfully and turned to walk away. Only then did I notice something. I took in his appearance, and remembered very suddenly a drawing I had done such a long time ago. A cartoon; with dark hair and blue eyes. That was Teddy.

He had taken it.

He loved me.


	11. Chapter 11

That summer, I spoke to Dominique more and more, explaining my situation. She didn't really understand.

"So you like Raven?"

"Yes."

"And Teddy?"

"Yes."

"Who did you like first?" Her frown was increasing.

"Teddy."

"But you never dated him."

"Yeah?" I almost smiled at the look on her face.

"And you dated Raven."

"Yes."

"While you liked Teddy?"

"Yeah."

"So then why did you date him?"

"Because I needed to get over Teddy."

"Okay, and why didn't you want to like Teddy?"

"Because he didn't like me!" She was struggling.

"But he did. So you shouldn't have dated Raven… Then you and Teddy would be clean." She was grinning. "I found the solution."

"You're an idiot." I laughed and she smiled halfheartedly.

But, though Dominique made me happier sometimes, I was awfully lonely. Raven and I were still together, but in a fight, leaving me opportunity to sit every night on that window where, two summers ago, I had spent one night in the darkness with that boy. I could help thinking, and I didn't want to think. I wanted to do anything but think. Thinking was killing me.

The days slid into each other, and finally, I decided the one thing I could do now. I broke up with Raven. I loved Raven, but he wasn't good to me. He was the perfect bad boy, and, he had never said he loved me or anything like that. I wanted to be loved. I wanted to be loved by Teddy. But, god, I had hurt him. Without even meaning to, I had hurt him.

When I went back to Hogwarts, I sat down with Vivian and told her the whole story. She listened fully, and when it was over, sighed.

"You have one of those fairy tale love stories. Was Raven mad?"

I shook my head, "he had pretty much already moved on."

"Ass. But, it doesn't matter. You love Teddy." She raised an eyebrow, waiting for confirmation. "Right?"

"I do. I love Teddy Lupin."

"You love him!" She laughed and flopped backward onto her bed. "You're crazy, Victoire. You're crazy."

I nodded, "you don't even have to tell me."

Vivian and Erik, however, were going through a bad spot in their relationship, and much of my time was devoted to taking care of Vivian as she struggled through the end. About a month into school, however, it was over, and, after another month, she had moved on. She started dating again, and, though I convinced myself not to, sometimes dragged me with her. Even the guys who liked me, I politely told them that I liked someone else. I couldn't get a hold of Teddy, couldn't find him, couldn't reach him. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry, to explain to him that I needed him. That I loved him back! Yes, I found someone who loved me too! But, somehow, he had vanished into the real world leaving me at Hogwarts. Because of my OWL's, also, I had more classes that I had passed and more work. For a while, I just let Teddy be in the world. I would find him this summer, I convinced myself.

And, as soon as I had decided that, the world got easier. I managed to smile at Raven when we passed, though he usually had some girl on his arm. I didn't even mind. Sometimes, when your life doesn't really mean anything for a while, you turn into a robot, sliding through your days as best you could. I did well in all my classes (I had even gotten into advanced potions), and kept out of the social things and, thus, the year ended well and I went into summer confident. Then, I remembered my promise to find Teddy Lupin, and that, I told myself I would do.

I started working on the auror section, saying I wanted to become one. My father was pleased, though he suspected that there was more than that because of the fervor I put into my research.

And then, finally, about a month into summer, I found is name. Tiny, next to a Timmy Lopun and a Tad Liden, was Teddy Lupin. And, looking at his address, he was staying in Diagon Alley. I must've shrieked, because my mother came running, and, after telling her I was fine, I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling, where, still, there were painted stars from that day I first was to meet him.

What a long way we had come since then.


	12. Chapter 12

All credits elsewhere!

Enjoy!

The next morning, I woke early and showered, combing my hair and letting it dry straight against my back. Then, after pulling on jean shorts and a flowery blouse (muggle clothes!), I hurried down to the kitchen. Maman was at the stove, flipping french toast with her wand.

"Ma cherie," she smiled and I leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, "and up so early!"

I nodded, "I'm going out, won't be back until lunch."

Maman's face pinked with happiness, but she tried to be cool about it, I hadn't left Shell Cottage in a long time. "Okay, I'll see you then, I guess."

I nodded again, and walked calmly down the drive. Now for the apparating part. I had passed he test, only barely, out of luck. But I couldn't splinch myself now. Slowly I concentrated. Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley.

I turned, and for a moment all that was there was the suffocating breathlessness of the other. And then I was on a crowded street, in front of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Breathing out in relief, I walked down, away from the center of town toward the address in my hand. After about a half an hour of walking, I reached a small green apartment building and climbed the royal stairs to the top floor, all inhabited by one flat. Flat 4A, near Diagon Alley. Giving myself a moment to calm my nerves, I knocked twice, and waited. I could hear movement inside. And then the door was swung open.

He was still a head taller than me. The same head, I imagined, the same space after the sentence he had written. I had such small things to live off of. His hair was messy, sweeping down the front. His eyes were bright, confused at the fact that I was there. I couldn't stop looking.

"I think you should probably come in." He said, his voice soft.

I nodded, still unable to speak.

"You came." He said, turning around to look at me. I finally looked away to see his flat. It was small, with a cluttered main room and two doors off to the left. A brightly painted kitchen was directly behind him, the breakfast bowl washing itself. He looked down at me, and, with a graceful flick of his wand, closed the door behind us.

"You came." He repeated, still not smiling. I worried for a moment, then felt a shift in his chest. He leaned down toward me, and I wrapped an arm around his neck, pushing my fingers into the back of his hair. He leaned forward and we met, my first kiss with him. He was gentle, but determined. A hand took the back of my blouse and pulled me up and closer to him. Leaning back against his counter, with the other hand, he traced my jaw. He kept his eyes open, watching my face, and, very suddenly, he smiled.

I stood up straight and tossed my hair over my shoulder. "Yes, Teddy Lupin. I came. But I don't think it was ever a question."

He smiled with half of his mouth. "I thought it was."

I kissed him again. "I didn't."

And with that, Teddy and I were… together. I loved him too. And I didn't need to let him know. I had found him. I had gotten him.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, I was surprised to see Teddy Lupin in the kitchen with my mother, eating a large helping of my mother's eggs. He glanced up at me, at my bedhead and my old pajamas and grinned. "Morning."

Maman shot me a look, her eyebrows raised. "Teddy came to help out around the house today. He's going to help me with the garden. Isn't that nice?"

I nodded, then ran to brush my hair. A moment later, he was in the doorway of my room.

"You didn't say Good Morning." He smirked. I hit his shoulder, and leaned into him.

"Good Morning." I whispered.

He smiled. "Good Morning." His voice did a little flick upward at the end. It very nearly killed me.

"Look, you can't hang around my family okay?" I told him. "They're all looking at me funny."

He nodded. "I just needed to see you."

"You'll see me." I stepped backward and pulled a sweatshirt over my head. "You'll see me enough, I promise. How about dinner?"

He nodded, "dinner, tonight. I'll meet you at the road?"

I smiled, and pushed through him at the doorway.

"Maman? I'm going out again." As soon as she could see me, she shook her head.

"With Teddy Lupin?"

"No, I'm meeting Vivian in Diagon Alley."

Maman smiled. "Be good."

I smirked at her and rolled my eyes. "I'm always good."

She nodded, "I know."

A couple moments later, Vivian and I sat down to breakfast at a little diner next to Gringotts.

"So, where were you yesterday?" She asked, "I came by the house and your Mom said you were out."

I smiled secretly. "Out."

"Do you have a man?" She grinned across our drink.

"Yes. Teddy Lupin."

Vivian snorted. "Right. But I'm serious. Did you relapse with Raven or something?"

"No, I'm actually with Teddy Lupin."

She stared at me. "You're joking… right?"

I shook my head. "Thanks for believing me. Your faith is overpowering!"

She buried her head in her hands, then peeked at me through her fingers, "is he good?"

"Better than Raven. And Erik probably. He's taller than me so-"

"Stop!" She squealed. "Oh you lucky bastard!"

"Vivian! Bastard is a man!"

She smirked. "I'm oh-so-sorry, Ms. Lupin."

"Shut up." I scowled at her, then grinned and took a sip of my muggle drink. It tasted terrible.

"This is awful." She said, seeing my face. "Let's go for a shop."

We walked together along the crowded streets, but nothing really appealed, so she and I dissaparated to Shell Cottage. She stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Fleur!"

Maman smiled and waved, her hands covered in breadcrumbs. "How are you, Vivian?"

"Good, thanks! I'll come by soon, I promise." With a quick hug around the middle, she left with a pop.

"I like her." Maman smiled. "She seems full of energy."

"She's tiring like that." I grumbled, chuckled. "I'll be out again tonight."

"With Vivian?" Papa was standing behind me. "Not again?"

I hugged him. "No, Papa, with Teddy Lupin."

He shot me a strange look. "Okay. I'll let you go."

"You're so gracious." I mocked him, then kissed him on the cheek and headed upstairs. Dominique was waiting.

"Well? Why was Teddy here?"

I snorted and swatted her question away, "no reason."

I heard a laugh from the bedroom across the hall.

"Shut up Louis, I don't remember asking you!" I called, laughing toward his door. He slapped his palm across it in response.

Chuckling at my family, I turned into my room. I had to get ready.


	14. Chapter 14

That night, just as the garden grew dark, there was a tall, handsome shadow arriving. I kissed my mother goodnight and waved to the rest of my family. Then, standing at the doorway, I turned back to look at them; all gathered around the dinner table, eating and talking.

I heard a noise behind me and he was there. Wearing midnight colored dress robes and a smirk. I curtsied with my silver robes and he took my hand. We dissaparated as soon as we got to the road.

When I opened my eyes after the darkness, we were standing by a small, brightly lit café. He took my hand and led me to the waiting spot. A perky green eyed waitress appeared in front of us.

"Reservation, Mr. Lupin plus guest?" Teddy leaned forward, speaking quietly. I tried not to drool.

"Coming right up, Mr. Lupin." She smiled at me.

Teddy held my arm as we walked through strings of lights until we reached a small table on the back edge. Right next to us was some dark body of water, a lake of a sort. Not the rain-pond, I realized with a jolt of disappointment.

"Well, you are about your still-water precipices, sir." I said lightly as we sat down in our black chairs. The night was cool, but pleasantly so.

"Oh, it's all part of a master plan. One day, you will be mind blown because it is all planned out very carefully." He winked.

"Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised; it didn't seem like he put so much effort into these things.

"No." He snorted. "But I do have something… not the lakes of course."

"Of course not."

Our waitress reappeared with two drinks. I took a sip of mine and sighed. It was clear and dark. It tasted like the tropics during a rainstorm.

"Did you order this?" I asked him.

"Chef's special…" He smiled lightly.

"No. Bartenders special." I corrected him, sipping again.

"Fine. I wanted to explain something to you anyway."

I raised my eyebrows, waiting, and took another sip of my drink.

"My life, is different. I'm… special. Okay? I can't be trusted sometimes."

"The same can be said of anyone." I said, trying to recapture the light tone.

"No, dammit Victoire." He put his glass down. "I'm a werewolf, okay? A goddamn werewolf!" His face was pained; his hands were placed on the table, palms down, shaking slightly.

I looked up impulsively. He shook his head.

"The full moon isn't for a week and a half." He closed his eyes, his face still hurt.

"A werewolf…" Something clicked into place in the back of my head; a distant memory from the back of my mind that had been waiting.

"What…. What did Vivian do for you?" I asked quietly. His eyes snapped open, then closed again slowly.

"She got me this… potion. I've tried to keep it secret. Grandmother has never paid much attention to that stuff. But I needed someone good at potions to make me this anti-werewolf thing. She was perfect. Young; would do anything for me if I asked. And then, it got dangerous. So I had to stop it. I just read her the recipe, and she would do it. She didn't suspect… until she did. And then it was over. I found someone else."

I rubbed my face in my hands. "And… will you be okay?"

He nodded, "I think so. But you…"

I looked up at him, his face close, anguished. "What about me?"

He shook his head, "I can't, if you get hurt…"

I reached up and took his face in my hands, "Teddy. I'm not fragile. I'm not letting go of you. This doesn't change anything, okay? I still love you." And then I whispered onto his face. "I still love you."

He twisted his head and looked down at me, unsure of himself. He was a different creature than the one who had laughed a minute ago. And I could see a dull look in his eyes. There is nothing scarier than seeing someone older than you tired and defeated. But Teddy was more than just someone older. Seeing him defeated made something rise up in my heart. We both settled into our seats as the main dish arrived and he thanked the waitress as my usual Teddy.

I looked at him again, and found him meeting my eyes. "I can't hurt you, Victoire. Maybe… I just want so much."

I nodded. "So many things you can have too, Teddy."

His eyes sparkled in a moment of teasing. I knew that something bad was coming.

"So I can have you in my flat tonight?"

I smirked and slapped his hand. "Not tonight, and definitely not a full moon night. But some night, okay?"

He smiled for real, lighting up his face. I guess only the thought of me could do that to him. "Okay."

"Our food is getting cold." I told him, but he wouldn't stop looking at me. I looked down, a little embarrassed and started eating. He finally started too. But I heard him mutter something under his breath.

"I don't care."


	15. Chapter 15

The song that inspired this chapter was Run by Daughter. Check it out- it's good without all of the remix and stuff…

About a week later, it was a full moon, and I couldn't sleep. I could only think of Teddy and how rough of a night he must be having. I spent the night staring up at the stars on my ceiling and taking deep breaths. When I finally went to sleep, I slept fitfully until the morning was half gone. I sent an owl to Teddy, asking him if he was okay, and went for a swim. When I returned, my owl was waiting on my desk, a small note attached to its beak. I tore it open.

_Platts Graveyard, Hogsmeade _

I noticed that he hadn't put a period, but banished it from my mind and glanced outside. As it had been threatening all morning, it had started to rain. I pulled on a grey jacket and dissaparated to Hogsmeade. The graveyard was off the main street, and it only took me a couple of moments to find. By Hogwarts, it had just stopped raining, leaving all of the leaves drooping and pure green. I frowned as I ducked through the trees at the back, looking for Teddy. And suddenly, there he was.

He was crouched over two graves near the back, in nothing but a blue tee. He was shivering. I ran to him, and put my coat around him, wrapping my arms around his wet shoulders.

The two graves were beautifully cut, with script written on the front.

_Remus J. Lupin_

_ Gave his life in the battle of Hogwarts_

_ Loving Husband and Father_

_ Nymphadora Tonks_

_ Gave her life in the battle of Hogwarts_

_ Loving Wife and Mother_

"It's bullshit. It's all bullshit." Teddy was shaking still. I sat behind him and kept him in my arms. "They died, and left me alone; so that I could live in a better place. That's what Harry said."

I kept silent.

"And… Remu-Father was a werewolf too. He gave it to me. I wish I could just…" His voice broke and I squeezed him to let him know that I was there. He was trying hard not to cry, his fists clenching.

"I don't know whether to hate them or miss them. I mean. How shitty is it that I didn't get to know my parents? They left. To make the world a better place." He broke off, muttering. "…left…brave…werewolf…the world…"

I didn't know what to say, so I just ran my hands up and down his arms.

Finally, he was still and just stared at the two stones before him.

"Teddy, have you ever… been here before?" I asked as gently as I could.

He nodded, wiping his nose. "With Andromeda. She would always make it better."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that; but I didn't ask. I just kept gently talking to him.

"How did she make it better?"

He shook his head. "She just… I don't even know. I wasn't on my own. Today is… their anniversary."

I pulled him up and waved my wand quickly, to give him some flowers to put on their graves. He gripped them tight, and a couple broke off at the stem. I gently fixed them.

"They weren't even married for a year."

Tears welled in my eyes. "I know." I said quietly.

"Why both of them? Like, why couldn't one have died and the battle been won and I could've had a parent!"

I took his hand in my own and held it tight.

"I hate that I cry." He whispered. "I hate it all."

I smiled sadly, and sat on his lap. And curled into a ball together, just a mess of arms and legs, we watched the water drip off of the leaves above our heads.


	16. Chapter 16

Perth vs. Ready for the floor is the song. All credits elsewhere. Enjoy!

The summer passed quickly, and Teddy and I spent most of our time with each other. I tried to keep him out of our house because Papa and Maman had been asking me questions. Many times we sat together in front of the graves and stayed in the grass. He just closed his eyes and slept and I dreamed of him without sleeping.

Finally, one night, I was waiting for him and he came.

He looked like a shadow still, just a handsome outline of a man who was scared like the rest of us, who feared like the rest of us. But there was still something different about him. He was smiling over at me as he rose to my window, a secret smile. And all at once I knew exactly where he was taking me. It took us barely half the time, as we could aparate now. And then we were floating above the pool, clutching at each other.

His hand was wrapped around my back, keeping me to him so I wouldn't fall away from him, and then we fell slowly and the water took us. He kept me to him under the water, and as I opened my eyes I could see his dark hair flying in different directions, his eyes closed at last.

I ran a hand along his jaw under the water and then, pelting to the surface, took a deep breath of the warm air above. He still hadn't come up, so I ducked my head under the water and found him, floating near the bottom, still closed up.

I swam in a few strokes down and got him. He came with me to the top, but almost unwillingly.

"Victoire." He whispered to me over the wind cups on the surface. "Victoire."

I nodded, smiled, tried to keep him where he was. I was nervous; he was in those moods he got into. One of those crazy ideas would pop in his head and he'd be gone from me. So I held on with all I had.

"I'm not letting you go, Teddy. Not letting you go."

He nodded, "No letting go. None." But his voice was too floaty. His eyes were too bright. I grabbed onto the front of his shirt.

"Teddy. Stay here. With me."

He nodded.

We fought like this until I managed to get him back to his apartment. He collapsed on the bed and I walked into the kitchen and pointed my wand at the dishes and the mess. He had some normal water in the fridge that I downed and then sat back onto his couch. There were some records across the room and I picked one at random. It played a slow beat kind of music. A revolving on the spot kind of music.

_I__'m tearing up, across your face  
Move dust through the light  
To find your name  
It's something fane  
This is not a place  
Not yet awake, I'm raised of make_

I could hear Teddy sleeping in the bedroom, and could see his dark head. I got another glass of water.

_I__nstead of carving up the walls  
Why don't you open up with talk  
'Cause we are ready, we are ready for the fall_

I was still leaning against the back of the couch, the music was still playing, and the air was still dreamy. But I couldn't stay here. Maman would worry. Papa would worry. Vivian would scoff. But I wanted this, right here, to be my home.

Teddy was crazy. He wasn't going to be able to protect me. But I couldn't leave him alone. And he would try. We would both try. I sighed and stood, waiting for this song to end.

_I was hoping with chance  
You might take this dance  
'Cause I'm still alive who you love  
Still alive for you who you love  
Do it, do it, do it now  
Say it, say it, say it now_

The song ended, leaving me with no choice but to leave. I walked slowly into the bedroom and kissed the top of his dark head. I would see him.

And then I dissaparated.

But I didn't see him.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry. Long time. Short chapter. More to come. Enjoy.

Sometimes, there's a really complicated word that describes your exact situation, and sometimes you don't even have a word; but I just felt worry. Thwarted by the simplest thing. Teddy had a knack for trouble, and the fact that he hadn't found me scared me to death. I went to his flat twice, and knocked long and hard, but no one answered the door.

Finally, I threw up my hands and told myself that he would come when he was ready. But I still bit my nails when I saw the moon, full or not; and the stars on my bedroom ceiling. In some way, he had come to represent those little stars. Every night I had ever seen him, I had seen the stars too. They were a lesser version of the vastness he engulfed in his stride.

Finally, the day before I went back to Hogwarts, I went one last time to visit his flat. I knocked for almost ten minutes when finally, from behind me, a creak came and I spun to see Teddy looking pale and gaunt, emerging from the shadows.

"You came." He croaked.

I nodded, "like I promised, but where have you been?"

He bared his jaw, cracking his neck as he fumbled with the key. "Away. It doesn't concern you."

Stung, I turned away from him as he pushed the door open. Then, I felt a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Victoire, you know what I mean in that I don't mean to hurt you. I just, have to go to them sometimes."

"Them?" I asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"My kind, Victoire. The werewolves of this time a vicious, but they are my kind. I need to check in, to make sure nothing…"

"Teddy!" I shouted, "nothing is going to happen! The war ended years ago! Before we could even remember. Nothing new will happen, it's all over. We came after the adventure, and you don't need to seek it. God damn it. Teddy, look okay? You're not Harry Potter! You're not! So stop trying to be!"

His face darkened. "I never said I was perfect. But I said I would try. And I'm trying."

He pulled me into him and kept my face on his neck as I held back sobs.

"You were just gone… and, and. I'm not like Ginny. I need some… contact." I kept whispering into him, but the words didn't make sense to either of us.

"It's okay. It's okay now."

We stood in the hallway for a long time, and finally, I straightened myself, as reluctant I was to stop touching him.

"Will you see me off to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

It was the first time I had asked him. He looked taken aback, but then he nodded. "Yeah. Of course. Couldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh, I don't know. You are quite a hero. You might miss it if the world was at stake…" I laughed.

He looked down at me, "that's not true."


	18. Chapter 18

Yayy... So close to finished! All rights go to J.K. Rowling... in fact- You may recognize this scene ;P

The next morning I pushed all my stuff into my trunk and walked downstairs ready to go. It would take my family forty minutes before they were ready.

"Can I go ahead?" I asked. "I'd like to see people."

Maman looked up for a moment, holding my gaze, then nodded. "Okay. Find us though."

I nodded. "Wouldn't go without you." And kissed her on the cheek.

I went over to Teddy's place first, though. After knocking for a couple of moments, he answered wearing nothing.

"Teddy!" I shrieked, flapping a hand up in front of my face. "God, cover yourself. We have to go to King's Cross."

He grinned at my face. "Sorry, I just sleep with nothing on… so."

I shook my head and stalked into the apartment, found his jeans and threw them at him, waiting until I was sure he was covered to look again. It wasn't that I didn't want to look. I just wanted it to be planned, and not by accident and with lots of time.

"Stop grinning like that, you look like an idiot." I retorted and headed toward the kitchen to hand him a coffee. He was ready within the minute, dunking his head under water and then shaking his hair like a wet dog. Pulling a shirt on, he leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you." He said, sipping the coffee.

"You're very welcome." I said, "shall we?"

He nodded and took my arm for apparating.

We were still quite early, so he helped me up onto the train and found a compartment where I could see Vivian's stuff scattered about. Then we walked up and down the platform, waiting for my family.

They arrived only moments later, and, after a kiss goodbye for my parents, I hauled the rest of my junk up onto the train and set it on the seat opposite Vivian. Wiping the hair out of my eyes, I turned to head out of our compartment and ran face first into Teddy's chest. He took my shoulders and stood me back a foot.

I nodded, "thank you," and tried to make my way around him, but he stepped in my way.

"Teddy!" I complained, trying to shove him aside, and, finally, I glanced up at his face. He was grinning.

"Not funny." I said.

"Very funny."

And then he grabbed me by the waist and twirled me to that I lay down on his arm, and leaned in to kiss me. Sometimes, when you kiss people, you can hear music playing, as if the moment couldn't get any hotter. But, I think it actually was that little kid James Potter saying something. Teddy stood up, leaving me draped over his arm, which was awkward. I stood too, and only halfway listened to what they were saying. Mostly, I watched Teddy Lupin, and the way he spoke, the side of his mouth perking.

"…seeing her off." He grinned over at me. "Now go away."

And then he grabbed my waist again.


	19. Chapter 19

Aannndddd... Another one! I Am on a roll!

So, I've decided to end it here. Leave the rest up to your imagination. I have, however- already started via Word documents... one about Dominique, which I am enjoying and hope you will too! I'll probably post the first chapter this weekend. Thank you so much for all the support and stuffs. If you have any criticism please share w/ me!

-MaggslovesPerry

Most of that year at Hogwarts I cruised through. Vivian got top scores to be an Auror, and, though I would've joined her, I wanted to go live with Teddy. We stayed together, visiting on Hogsmeade weekends and sending letters. But, that summer, my mother insisted we go to France to visit her sister, and I was torn away from him.

Finally, after a hot day in France, I sat down in an outdoor café and smiled as an owl flew down and stood on the table. I took the note off and fed it some cake.

_Dear Victoire, _

_I'm required to inform you by Wizarding rules before you fall in love with me; I am a dangerous half-breed who may or may not accidently kill you once a month. I am also required to inform you by the rules of some intangible thing that I, Teddy Lupin, am in love with you. Love is dangerous for me, as I have mentioned in sentence 1. It can also be wonderful and beautiful, and a little dark and humorous. You provide the beauty and I'll provide the darkness. A little insanity is helpful, and I don't even know what amount I have. I am required to inform you that I want to have small metamorphagus kiddos with you, who can roam at night with me when I turn into a wolf (did you know I could do that?). And that I will not be kind all the time. I will say harsh words to you. I will say mean things. I will get angry. I will leave. But that doesn't change how I feel. Look, I may be crazy, but I'm crazy about you. And that's what matters to me. _

_So stay with me. And come live with me. _

_Please. _

_Teddy Lupin_

I reread it several times, my grin spreading, and finally, flipped the parchment over and scrawled a note.

_What it ever really a question?_

And in that last moment; I thought of those painted stars. I would've live in that room anymore. The stars were real; right outside our flat. And they would always be there.


End file.
